


Story Time!

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Female Character - Freeform, Recording, a/b/o dynamics, parent grumps, unusual a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Based off HerbertBest and TheseusInTheMaze shared a/b/overse, semi continuations of the fic 'Mister Stinky'Dan and Arin are recording the show and Dan tells the story of Rhea and her skunk friend.





	Story Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts), [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



Dan sat on the couch as he waited for Arin to set up the game before they started their session today.

“Ready?” Arin asked as he sat down with the controller.

“Totally.” Dan took a sip of his tea and Arin hit record.

“Welcome back to Game Grumps!” Arin announced.

“Well back! Thank you for coming back,” Dan said. His phone chimed which made both of them jump. Dan always turned his phone off before they started recording.

“Really Dan? We just started!” Arin exclaimed.

“Sorry! Sorry, hang on.” Dan pulled out his phone to see their group text with Suzy, Holly, and Ross. He quickly skimmed the message before turning his phone off.

“Who was it?” Arin asked.

“It was Suzy. Rhea’s clothes don’t smell anymore,” Dan said as he watched the character on screen run down an alleyway.

“Dan, you’re making it sound like we don’t wash our kids for days on end,” Arin said as he finished the level.

“Oh no! It’s nothing like that. It’s just uh…have I told this story on grumps yet?” Dan asked as he looked at Arin.

“What story?”

“With that fucking skunk,” Dan said.

“Oh Mister Stinky!” Arin laughed.

“Yeah mister stinky!” Dan groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t think you have. Wanna tell it while I finish this stage?” Arin said as he started a new level.

“I mean sure. I’m sure the lovelies love to hear another story about our kid.” Dan said.

“Sure they do!” Arin said enthusiastically which made Dan laugh a little.

“Alright so, um...sorry, in advance for the people who are not interested in stories of our kids. But uh, the other day I had taken Rhea for a walk in the woods by our house. Arin was coloring with our other daughter, Zip,” Dan started.

“Uh huh,” Arin said. He was listening, but putting a little more focus on the game.

“It was a really nice day and Rhea loves outside. So I figured, ‘hey, take her outside and burn off some energy.'”

“FUCK!” Arin screamed as the character died causing Dan to laugh.

“Oh man, dude, that was brutal,” he said.

“Ugh, I know. Just gotta try again because fuck this!” Arin groaned as he pulled his hair back before starting up the game again.

“Alright so, you were running around in the woods with Rhea?” Arin helped Dan get back on track with his story.

“Right! So I was uh, we were running around. Like, she was chasing me and then I chased her and whatnot,” Dan explained.

“Aw, that’s nice,” Arin commented.

“But after a while, I look away for a second. I forget the exact reason. I think I heard a noise or something. But when I looked back she wasn’t there. Like I couldn’t see her,” Dan said

“Oh jeeze.” Arin looked over at Dan.

“Yeah. So I was freaking out. I didn’t know where she was and I only looked away for a second. So literally every horrible thing that could have happened to her like, flashed in my head at once.” Dan took a deep breath. Arin noticed that he looked like he was thinking back to how he felt then. The idea of losing Rhea bothered him too.

“I get that,” Arin said.

“Yeah. Oh, hey good job!” Dan patted Arin on the shoulder for finishing the level.

“Thanks babe,” Arin winked.

“Oh my god. Anyway!” Dan said.

“Right. So, you were freaking out?” Arin helped Dan get back on track.

“Yes, I was freaking out because I didn’t know where she went, but thankfully she came right back into sight,” Dan said.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. The thing of it is though. She came back on like, the path we were on, dragging this disgusting dead skunk by the tail behind her,” Dan explained.

 

This made Arin laugh really hard and Dan couldn’t help but laugh with him. At the time it was frustrating, but it had been nearly a week, so he could see the humor in it now.

“Oh man,” he sighed as he looked at Arin who gave him a quick smile.

“That must have been fun,” Arin said.

“Oh yeah totally. She’s dragging this dead animal, looks up at me and says ‘Abba! Look what I found! He’s my friend and his name is Mister Stinky.’” Dan said as he mimicked his daughter's voice. “Woah, what’s going on here?” he asked. Arin’s character was in a room with a table and nothing else.

“I dunno. I don’t know if I’m supposed to be here,” Arin said as he went back to the previous room.

“Try going the other way,” Dan suggested.

“Yeah that’s what I’m going to do,” Arin said as he went the other directions. Dan took another sip of tea before continuing.

“So where was I?” he asked.

“Uh, Rhea introduced you to the sleeping Mister Stinky,” Arin said as he started the next level.

“Right. So I freaked out and it took forever, but finally convinced her to put it down. I put some leaves on it to be respectful,” Dan said as he pulled the blanket close around his shoulders.

“So, at this point, Rhea smelled awful. Like she was running around outside, then she interacted with a dead skunk. So she smells like outside, dead animal, and skunk.”

“I do remember you bringing her inside. She was not happy,” Arin said.

“Not at all. She wanted to play with the skunk and be outside, but I couldn’t let her smell that way and I didn’t know if she caught anything from it y’know?” Dan asked as he looked at Arin.

“Yeah totally, I get that. I just remember you dragging her inside, asking me to get tomato juice and bring it to the bathroom,” Arin said.

“Well yeah! Because tomato juice gets out skunky smell, and I also called her doctor to be sure she didn’t need to get shots or anything,” Dan stated.

“How’d all that go?” Arin asked as he finished another level and found a save point.

“I mean, she screamed here and there, but I just had to ignore it,” Dan shrugged.

“Yeah?” Arin asked.

“Oh yeah, and while I was giving her a bath, she wanted to see if the skunk was okay,” Dan groaned.

“What’d you tell her?” Arin asked.

“Well, I told her the truth, but what got me was, she thought I could bring it back to life because I’m a ‘Unicorn Wizard’,” Dan said using air quotes.

“Aw man. So she learned about life and death because of Mister Skunky?” Arin asked.

“Yeah and I felt bad! She cried super hard and I felt awful,” Dan said.

“How come?” Arin asked.

“Well. She’s a four year old who basically found out her father isn’t as magical as she thought, and I feel like I’ve destroyed her sense of wonder for her,” Dan admitted.

 

Arin looked over at Dan to see that he was genuinely upset. He remembered peeking in on the two of them in the bathroom. Rhea was covered in tomato juice sobbing in Dan’s arms. Dan had shooed him away as he held her close and calmed her down.

“Yeah, but Rhea was okay after she got cleaned up. She came right out and played with her sister,” Arin said as he patted Dan’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re right she did.”

“She’s a tough kid. I’m sure she still thinks you’re magic,” Arin encouraged.

 

Dan looked over and smiled at Arin. He was happy that Arin was comforting him. He did genuinely feel bad about the incident with Rhea, but Arin was right about her. She was a tough little girl. He laughed.

“Y’know what, you’re right. She must get it from Suzy because, God knows, I was a wuss when I was her age,” Dan joked.

“Yeah. Oh! Next time on Game Grumps!” Arin announced.

“Oh really? Okay. See ya babes!” Dan said.

Arin quickly jotted down the time stamp and looked over at Dan.

“Sorry that story took up the whole episode,” Dan apologized.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Arin leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You did a good job with Rhea,” he said.

“I had help.” Dan smiled.

“Love that kid.”

“Yeah, I love my baby bird.”  


 


End file.
